What Does The D Stand For?
by Kyomona
Summary: A barrel floats on the sea...What's in it? I suck at summaries, sorry. ONE SHOT. Bits of OOC on each character. Please, honest review, I like it when people are harsh.


I don't own One Piece… Get it, got it. GOOD!

**What Does the D Stand For?**

Just another 'typical' day for the Straw Hat Crew on good ol' Going Merry (or Merry Go or whatever you want to call it). The usual… Sanji is cooking, Zoro is lifting weights, Usopp and Luffy nagging on each other, Chopper being cautious about everything, Nami trying to concentrate but annoyed from the commotion going around her, and Robin…well, she was reading a book somewhere on deck at the time.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT!" yelled Luffy. Everyone looked north; they saw a barrel floating by the sea.

"I WONDER WHAT'S INSIDE IT! C'MON GUYS LET'S GET IT!"

"What if it is somebody that wants to hijack our boat?" wondered Nami out loud.

"I agree." said Zoro.

"Maybe it is supplies." said Sanji and Chopper in unison.

"Or maybe it's…" started Usopp

"FOOD!" yelled Usopp and Luffy in unison.

"Hey Sanji! Cook us something up will ya?" asked Luffy.

"I'm actually starving myself chef-san." said Robin out of nowhere.

"Let's grab the barrel then!" said Luffy.

"We don't know what's inside it." argued Zoro

"Yeah and what if it is a trap for us, like a bomb… or something…" said Nami.

"Don't worry! Whatever it is I can handle it!" exclaimed Luffy.

"That's a sight to see…" said Sanji as he walked to the kitchen.

"Zoro go get the barrel!" bossed Luffy.

"Why me? Why don't you get it yourself?" said the swordsman lazily.

"If you want it so much why don't you get it yourself." said Nami.

"When did you guys start agreeing with each other?" said Usopp.

"Ever since..." Zoro growled. He never got to finish his sentence.

"HEY LOOK YOU GUYS I GOT THE BARREL!" yelled Luffy in excitement.

"OPEN IT!" yelled Usopp.

Apparently, the barrel's top opened it self… well, more like burst opened.

"Hey well you look at that! I made it to my brother's crew!" exclaimed a girl out of nowhere.

She had a slim body, just an inch shorter than Luffy. Her hair was long black and straight and the tips are brown. She has the same nose and eyes as Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. Her mouth was nice and slender, but when she opened it, it is way bigger than Luffy's. She was wearing Black Cargo pants with brown boots. A white tank top (which was WAY too small for her) with a green jacket. She had a small brown bag with her and she was carrying 9 swords. 3 pirate swords, 3 samurai blades, 2 medieval swords, and 1 really big looking sword that sort of looks like Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk's sword. When she said brother, everyone stared at Luffy.

"Awwwwwwww! I thought you were food! Say, when did you leave Fuchsia Village?" asked Luffy.

WHAM! Luffy was whacked across the face.

"OWWW! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Luffy.

"Gosh dammit Luffy!" yelled the girl. "Don't I get a 'HIYA SIS!' or 'HEY LONG TIME NO SEE' from your own sister!"

"Oh sorry. Hiya Lee! When did you leave Fuchsia Village?"

"Well…"

"Wait. Luffy, why don't you introduce your 'sister' before asking questions…" said Nami.

"Um… ok. Is that alright?" said Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah… sure." said Lee.

"Ok this is…"

"YOU SUCK AT THIS! Here, let me introduce my self…

I'm Mona D. Lee. REMEMBER IT! hahaha. Anyways, I am the only girl out of ten kids and plus I'm the third oldest."

"TEN KIDS!" yelled Sanji back from the kitchen.

"And you are the only girl?" spatted Zoro.

"HOW DO YOU LIVE?" cried Nami.

"Ha HA! Simple! I beat them up of course! Anyways…

I'm smartest out of all of them, really. If you think Luffy doesn't make sense, wait till you see his younger brothers. Everyone older than Luff is pretty much a lot smarter. I'm the smartest in the family. I graduated college when I was 13! I pretty much do everything for them: clean up the house, their mess… ever since Trace left for a pirate's life, things got easier for me."

"Yeah you make sense." said Zoro.

"I wouldn't be surprise if the girl is smart." said Nami.

"Wait, who's Trace?" asked Chopper.

"You know! My brother we met at Alabasta! Portgas D. Ace! Remember?" excited Luffy. "Why do you call him Trace anyways?"

"'coz just calling him Ace sounds weird." said Lee. "Any dang ways…

Soon then everyone started leaving to be a pirate. From the oldest to youngest. Portgas D. Ace works with Whitebeard, Biv D. Groy works for Don Krieg, and Man D. Tanner (my twin brother) is part of Red Haired Pirate Crew. Then Luffy decided to make his voyage to be a pirate. When he left, I was thinking maybe I should leave and so I did."

"What happened to the rest of our brothers?"

"I heard that Willy D. Billy joined the Navy."

"NO WAY! What about his twin? Billy D. Willy?"

"Willy, I don't know about him, but I'm sure that Billy joined the Navy."

"And the rest of them?"

"At home, I'm pretty sure they are doing find with Uncle D."

"Oh. Did you eat any fruit yet?"

"Yeah I did."

"What kind?" asked Robin.

"Well Ms. All-Sunday-san, I ate the tenth powered fruit."

"The tenth powered fruit? What's that?" asked Chopper.

"The only other kind of fruit that allows you to know how to swim! Anyways, the fruit has ten powers, use them wisely or else you are worn out for the day."

"Or you are just weak." snickered Luffy.

"Or…" Lee smacked Luffy on the head. "The fruit gave me so much power that once you abuse them, you lose them for the rest of the day."

"Really?" asked the swordsman.

"Really. The fruit gave me 10 powers. **1. **Empathy- the power to get to know the person without even having to go up and ask 'what's your name' coz you already know it! Plus, you get to know everything about the person: their personality, secrets, and weaknesses… all that good stuff. It doesn't waste any power in me, it comes out right away! It also allows me read minds. Now that's when it gives me headaches. **2.** Foresight- the power to see the future. I only get to see it when I'm dreaming or just merely thinking. I can only see a few things into the future. But I've been inside that barrel so long; I have been seeing so many things! **3.** Stealth- I get to become invisible whenever I want, it only lasts for an hour though and makes me very sleepy. Any longer than that, I'll just sleep and it wears off. **4.** Levitation- I can levitate myself and this whole ship if I wanted to. It hurts my head though. **5.** I can see through walls, and you. MUWAHAHAHA! It hurts my vision though. **6.** I know everything! Every new thing that comes to knowledge, it pops in my head. This doesn't hurt at all, but it comes out randomly that it bugs me like crap! **7.** I'm able to sniff anything out, but I could easily get sick for some reason. **8.** I can bend things by using my mind. I can bend people's back, spoons, buildings… it gives me a pain in the neck though. **9. **Heal- I can heal any wound with a touch of my hand, but I can't heal myself. Sickness, I can not cure. I may hurt my self in the middle of the process though. **10. **I can make money come out of my own hands. After 48 hours, it becomes to dust. Making berries or bellies can get me knocked out easily. Making people think I'm narcoleptic like Trace. I stop falling asleep randomly after 3 days. And that's it for all I know…"

"WOW! I WISHED I HAVE EATEN THAT FRUIT."

"No you don't, Luff, it gives you quite a depression."

"But after all, it is a pretty powerful fruit. No wonder it can give you affects. Plus she knows how to swim." said Robin.

"Right on Ms. All-Sunday-san. The power varies among the people."

"If you don't mind, may I ask why you carry 9 swords?" smirked Zoro.

"Because, Roronoa Zoro-san, I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world! Just like you. I've been training with swords, archery, and the fan my whole life! I foresaw to see if I'm going to the greatest swordsman, well I made it to 3rd place. It is all up to you and Mihawk. I'm not spoiling who wins." Lee grinned lightly at Zoro, which caused him to frown because he wanted to know if he could become the greatest swordsman.

"Don't try going against me. No matter how hard I train, you win. But we do put up a really good fight."

"I bet you guys do!" exclaimed Luffy. "So now to my question, when did you leave the village?"

"A few months after you did. Oh check it out!" Lee took off her jacket and showed 1 tattoo on each arm and 1 that is on her back that you could barely see because of the tank top she is wearing is covering it.

"On my left arm," she started. "Is Arlong's mark. Arlong took me as a prisoner, but I was able to escape. I got there a month before you did Luff. On my right arm is a straw hat (thanks to Shanks, I went to him first before I became a pirate). And on my back…" she turned around and lifted the back of her top to show what tattoo she had on there. Luffy was awed when he saw the tattoo, Nami and Zoro and Robin was shocked, Usopp and Sanji were drooling, and Chopper seemed to be the only one confused.

"That's…that's…" stuttered Zoro.

"The…" even Nami couldn't spill it out.

"Whitebeard's symbol." finished Robin.

"Hey that's the same tattoo on Ace's back!" noticed Luffy.

"Yeah durr. Trace gave it to me when I first joined his crew because I had no where else to go. Blackbeard tried to annihilate all of us, but I manage to escape. I stayed in Alabasta for quite some time. Just to see how good Crocodile really is. Then I saw you Luffy defeat him. I was about to go say hi but the Navy spotted that I was some pirate. And for some reason, they knew I was related to you and Trace."

"How do escape then?" asked Chopper.

"I bribed our brother Billy me help me out. Remember, I said we have a brother that is part of the Navy, Chopper-san."

"How did you get Arlong's mark?" asked Nami.

"Well, Arlong held me his prisoner after you left him for a while Nami-san," Lee looked at the ground while she was speaking. "He caught me while I was sneaking around for his gold. I forgot to turn invisible when he came in. Arlong decided to put good used to me. So he sent me out to a quest to find 1 million bellies. I did just that. Brought it to Arlong's Park and he said I was officially part of his crew. So he tattooed me. I escaped after that night he gave me the tattoo. I didn't want to be part of his crew. Guess he never told you that, huh, Nami-san."

Nami nodded. "At least you escaped."

"I like that healing power of yours." said Chopper. "Why do you get hurt yourself sometimes? And why can't you heal yourself?"

"I don't know. I was healing Trace's wounds just 2 weeks ago. It was a huge wound on his right arm. A sword really did dig into his arm badly. I healed it but, I was left a huge amount of pain on my right arm, as if I, myself have been stabbed."

"I see." said Robin.

"Why were you in the barrel Ms. beautiful Lee-san?" asked Sanji.

"Trace and I got in a big fight three days ago. He stuffed me into a barrel and rolled me out of the boat. I decided to wait till it feels like I'm on land or a boat again. At least he gave me food."

"What were you guys fighting over?" asked Luffy.

"Food. That's pretty much it. We wanted to see who can eat the most. I wanted to do it but I said we are going to run out of food."

"Does everyone in your guy's family love to eat?" asked Zoro.

"You betcha!" said Luffy. "Hey sis! Let's go into an eating contest right now!"

"I'd eat because I'm starving. But I'm actually thirsty. But I don't want to intrude into your guy's food supply."

"Don't worry Ms. Flower Lee-san! I'll cook all the food you want!" said Sanji.

"It's alright. I don't want you cook too much Sanji-san."

"WOW SHE CARES!"

"You shouldn't have done that." said Zoro.

"Tell me about it." said Nami.

"It's alright. Luffy, I have something really important to ask you."

"Go on. Does it deal with food?"

"No baka! Can I stay with you guys till we reach the next island or when we pass by Trace's ship?"

"Of course you can! You are my older sister! Why don't you just join our crew instead?"

"I don't want to be bossed by my little brother none the less he is king."

"He doesn't boss at all. He does whatever he wants." said Usopp.

"That is what Ace said. Say, why don't we have a feast since you are here?"

"Wonderful idea Luffy!" said Sanji. "I'll cook some food."

"Yay a party!" exclaimed Chopper.

Later in the kitchen…

"FOOD!" yelled Usopp and Luffy.

SMASH!

"Hey Sanji! What was that for?" yelled Luffy.

"Ladies first. Where are your manners?"

They all gathered around the table and Sanji served up food.

"You said you did a lot of thinking. Do you know anything about our futures?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, you sure you want me to spoil for you?" answered Lee.

"YES YES!" excited Sanji.

"Alrighty then. You are first then Sanji-san."

"Get on with it." said Zoro.

"Sanji finds All Blue and becomes a royal chef. Oh! And… Yall had been to Alabasta, right?" They all nodded. "Well, Sanji-san, you become king of it."

"SAY WHAT!" yelled Luffy and Zoro.

"Poor Vivi." said Nami.

"Yay! I get to marry the wonderful Vivi-swan!"

"That's the first time I heard you call her that, love chef." said Zoro.

"You are just jealous." said Sanji oh-so confidently.

"Psh. Why you…"

"ENOUGH!" Chopper broke up the fight.

"Plus he became name as the best chef in the land."

"I'm not surprise." said Usopp.

"Next is Ms. All Sunday. After this, you go to this archeological dig and found a new species of dinosaur."

"Yay for Ms. Sunday!" said Luffy.

"Chopper-san works as a doctor for the king of the pirates. You found cures for many sicknesses, Chopper-san."

'My dream has come true!' Chopper thought.

"HOORAY FOR CHOPPER!" yelled Luffy.

"Usopp-san. You and Chopper found a cure for Kaya. You are also known as the 'Pinocchio' due to your long nose and you lie a lot. You are also known as 'Wolf', because you would always cry wolf to the king of the pirates. You also become the royal jester. Plus your marksmanship made you best of the best. You took over an island somewhere in the Grand Line. You will also call yourself 'Sogeking' later in the year. And Kaya is your queen."

"Wow Usopp. You will have a nice life." said Nami.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Kaya." said Zoro.

"Shut up." said Usopp.

"Nami-san. You continued to make maps for the rest of your life. You started your own company. Everyone would only buy maps that were made by you. Your company is sponsored by the king of the pirates. Your husband took over an island in the Grand Line and named it after you. You and he had two kids. Twins, fraternal, girl then boy…"

"That's nice." said Nami.

"Zoro-san…"

"You could just call me Zoro."

"Whatever, it's a habit. Anyways. Like I said, I'm not spoiling it between you and Mihawk. But I could tell you that the king of the pirates would have no heirs and made you next in throne. Exactly like Nami, two kids, twins, fraternal, girl then boy… Makes you wonder… huh?"

Nami and Zoro nodded.

"Here's the sitch Zoro. At the same month, Nami's sister, Nojiko would have twins, same with Tashigi, Ms. All Sunday, and myself." Lee leans back on her chair and starts cracking up.

"Gosh Zoro, how many women do you have to fuck?" wondered Usopp outloud.

"Hey at least I got women to fuck." mouthed Zoro.

"Usopp gets 9 kids with Kaya."

"Yeah but that's only one girl." growled Zoro.

"Zoro. You only fucked one girl. Whom which you fucked many times…"

"Can you tell me who?"

"I can tell you Ms. All Sunday and Tashigi-san is too old for you." mocked Lee. "But whatever you do, people can not comeback from the dead. So if you ever hear the rumor: 'Kuina is alive' don't believe it. This is for future reference…or warning…"

Zoro nodded.

"I'll make sure I won't fall for it."

"You can't change the future though. So write it down."

"I won't forget."

"Yes you will."

"Exactly why?" asked Robin.

"If I tell you about your future, depending on how much you think of it, you won't forget. Only think of it a few times for a time period, you will forget. That's another thing that's part of my power of empathy that I was too scared to tell you guys. I could change your mind, make your forget, or think that I'm telling the truth. It gives me a massive fever. So I just stay honest. But always do remember, that pieces of your memory stay in your mind. You will forget, but you have to search…because it stays there forever."

"Are you lying right now?"

"No. Or else I would be burning up."

"I believe you." Robin smiled, making Lee a lot happier.

"I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable just talking about this in front of all of you, whether or not you are my brother's crew."

"Aw… really?" asked Chopper.

"Really." Lee patted Chopper on the head.

"What about me?" said Luffy.

"I don't know your future."

"Why not?"

"Anyone related to me… I just don't know their future."

"So you don't know if I'm king of the pirates or not?"

"Nope. Your crew seems just fine. 20 years from now…"

"When did the king of the pirate die?"

"On Robin-san's birthday."

"That's promising."

"Hey Lee." said Zoro.

"Whatty?"

"May I just have one little itty bitty sword fight with yah?" asked Zoro.

"I guess."

The two stepped outside on deck. They are getting ready to fight.

"Oh and another thing, it's not me. That leaves you only Nami and Nojiko."

"Oh no! Not Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji you already got a princess." said Zoro getting ready.

"I really don't want to fight you, because I know I will lose."

"Did you predict this day?"

"Yes."

Slash. The fighting has begun.

Three hours later…

"I'M BEAT!" yelled Lee.

'She's so fast…' thought Zoro.

"You're tired because you wasted your energy running around me." said Zoro

"No! It's not that it's…"

"She was wasting her energy on predicting your every move." answered Robin. "That's why she was fast."

"Wait…how did you know?"

"You told us your power, which kind of led straight to your weakness."

"True. True."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Zoro.

"What's not fair?" asked Usopp.

"SHE USED HER POWER INSTEAD OF HER SWORDS THE MAJORITY OF THE TIME!"

"Hey, we didn't set terms."

"I WANT A REMATCH!"

"Give it up already Zoro! You already won!" said Nami.

"Yeah the little flower is tired because of you!" said Sanji. "I'm sorry about that, Lee-chwan. Did that jerky bastard hurt you?"

"I'm fine Sanji-san." Lee got up.

"That was a fun fight." She smiled wide, resembling to Luffy's smile. "Let's fight again another day. This time I won't use my powers. It's a promise."

Zoro and Lee shook hands.

"Till next time." said the swordsman.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" yelled Luffy.

Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp started applauding.

"What do you fear Lee-san?" asked Robin.

"THAT'S EASY!" answered Luffy. "She is fearless!"

Lee shook her head. "I only fear one thing, Robin-san."

Nami, Zoro, and Robin shot at her.

"You do?" said Luffy in surprise.

Lee nodded. "I fear that my own sword would turn against me. I don't want anyone use my sword to kill me."

Zoro and Robin understood. Everyone else didn't quite get it.

"Oh well. At least I know what your fear is sis!" mocked Luffy.

"Shut up."

Late at night, Lee wondered off to the crow's nest.

"Why did they accept me?" she wondered out loud.

"You told us who you are without fail." said Zoro.

Lee gasped. He was sitting Indian style on the other side of her.

"When did you get here?"

"It's my turn."

"Oh."

"I can leave."

"No it's ok, I should go."

"No here let me. I'll wait till you are done up there." Zoro left. He went down to deck, spotting Nami there.

"Lee is up there. I had to go down. We'll wait till she's gone."

"I'm going to talk to her." said Nami, getting ready to go up to the crow's nest.

Nami got up to the crow's nest finding Lee staring out to sea.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Who?" Nami really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Zoro. Duh. You know, swordsman-san, future hubby, you know you know?"

"Are you serious…"

"Don't tell him that I told you that."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Who wins?"

"Huh?"

"Between him and Mihawk…"

Lee sighed. "Zoro and Mihawk fought many times. All their fights were mainly a draw. Zoro is only 2nd best swordsman."

"Mihawk killed him?" Nami felt herself tearing.

Lee shook her head. "Mihawk died in his sleep, making Zoro first and I second. Zoro has been the best swordsman for the longest time. No one was able to beat him. Zoro lived to be 112. He could of live on… only if his heirs weren't so eager to take the throne."

"So who killed him?"

"Your guy's son."

Nami's heart stopped.

"How long do I live?"

"Your son killed you after Zoro. The greedy son of a bitch thought you and Zoro's time was over. It is his turn to rule over the pirates."

"How many times have Zoro and our son got in a fight?"

"Twice. On Zoro's 100th birthday, he wanted to fight your son to see how well he trained. Zoro said he need more practice."

"HE WAS THAT STRONG WHEN HE WAS THAT OLD?"

"Pretty much. Zoro was that good. He didn't become wrinkly till he was 110."

"WHAT? What about me?"

"I don't want to get into how many plastic surgeries you had when you became old."

Nami's mouth dropped.

"Yup yup. Zoro told you he didn't care how you look. He will love you anyways."

"He did?" Nami gave her pleading eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… He did."

"AH!" Nami was gonna faint.

"Get used to it sister."

"I'm not letting you get to the next island."

"Why not?"

"Coz I want you here!"

There was a long pause. Then soon, Lee started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so hilarious?"

"You really want me in this ship?"

"Yes! You seem like the coolest person ever!"

"U-huh, whatevs… That's only if you are another Luffy."

"Ace was different than Luffy when he was on our ship."

"Well I guess."

"Are you really going to stay?"

"Just for a little while."

"How long is little?"

"Maybe just a 3 months."

"REALLY?"

"Quit with eyes. Sure. I'll stay with you guys."

"Yay!"

"Shush, you'll wake everyone up."

"So? You are staying! This is awesome."

"And…"

"Watch, after staying with us for awhile, you will want to stay forever."

"Psh. How did Trace get off the ship?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm going to leave you and Zoro alone now. Nights."

"Good night."

"You promise not to say anything I just said to you?"

"Promise."

Lee got down from the crow's nest. Zoro got back up.

"Tell what she said."

"I promised not to say."

"What?"

"A promise is a promise Zoro."

Nami kissed Zoro on the cheek and went down.

"I'm going to sleep myself. Good night…"

'What was that all about?' thought Zoro.

Next Day

"Luffy, I decided to stay with you guys for 6 months."

"SIX MONTHS?" yelled Luffy.

"You said only a few last night!" said Nami.

"I made up my mind. Six Months and it is final!"

"Ok." said Luffy.

Meanwhile

"I noticed something." said Robin.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Mona D. Lee, Gol D. Roger, Marshall D. Teach, Saul D. Jaguar… What does the D stand for?"

I really don't know what the D stands for. HAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Kyomona


End file.
